Tinsel
by Merlin07
Summary: Santa isn't the only one who brings gifts.


For Sauciemel, Merry Christmas

Tinsel

Jack knew that The Doctor had never experienced a normal Christmas, at least not in the time had known him. First there was the Gelth, then the Sycorax and so many other things that prevented the thin Time Lord from enjoying the holiday. He wound up saving the world so many times but never go the joy of spending Christmas in a way that ordinary human beings did.

This year he was determined to change that.

He had Ianto buy the biggest tree he could find and put it up in the middle of the hub, then he constructed a make shift mantle piece and hung stockings with everyone's name on them.

Ianto noticed the one on the end, "The Doctor?" he asked fingering the red felt and looking at Jack questioningly.

"He deserves to have a Merry Christmas, just this once," Jack grunted as the faux mantle tried to tip forward as he attempted to put a small lighted Father Christmas on it.

"He won't show up," Ianto cautioned, "you know he only comes in times of peril, he won't accept an invite for a party."

"I'll worry about that later," Jack leered at the other man, "for now, help me put up and test the mistletoe?"

Later that night when everyone had gone home Jack sat in his office. Ianto was right of course, if he just sent on an invitation or called The Doctor to Earth for a party he wouldn't show. He had never used a distress signal improperly, never broken that unspoken bond of trust but damn it, he wanted to see The Doctor smile again.

Now that he was on his own again the Time Lord needed to have a friends around him, even if he was too stubborn to admit it. Alone he was not nearly as happy as he was when he was around people who cared for him.

Rising he retrieved a packaged from a large filing cabinet. Inside was the gift he planned to give to The Doctor. He remembered the look on the shop girl's face when he bought it. She didn't know whether to blush or laugh but keeping as professional as possible she did ask if he wanted it gift wrapped.

Running one of his hands over the glossy paper he closed his eyes, imagining giving it to the Time Lord. Opening his eyes again he placed the package carefully back into the cabinet and slid the drawer shut.

The Doctor had been just hanging around in the Time Vortex. He told himself it was because he had repairs to do to the TARDIS and if it went horribly wrong he wouldn't harm anyone but himself. But the truth was he had lost his zest for travel. He could go anywhere or any when but without someone to share it with it was no fun.

He flashed on the image of Rose in the arms of the meta-crisis, knowing that he held her heart now made his two hearts clench in pain.

He was about to throw himself into another mind numbingly boring task that would take hours to do when the monitor on the console began to beep. Trotting over to it he fished out his glasses, settling them on his nose and peered at the screen.

The background flashed mauve,the universally recognized colour for danger and a warning scrolled across it. To the casual observer the Gallifreyan language when written looks like a series of interlocking circles, and it's usually considered one of the prettiest alphabet in the known cosmos.

But what it said wasn't that lovely. According to the warning Torchwood was under attack. Hearts beating wildly, The Doctor set the coordinates to Torchwood, hoping he wasn't too late.

The TARDIS set down in one of the disused corridors of Torchwood. It seemed to be a storage area, archives of books and things that had fallen through the rift. Normally The Doctor would have spent time poking through the collection, but today he had to save Jack and his crew.

He scanned for life forms and found, aside from himself, only one other life sign. Maybe the attack was already over with? He wondered. Hoping he wasn't too late he threw all caution to the wind and burst into the main area of the hub.

Expecting to see blood, death and destruction he wasn't quite sure what to do with the vision of Jack, dressed in a bright red silk robe with a Santa hat on his head, holding out a glass of champagne.

"Your message said you were under attack," he ventured as he stepped forward.

"I lied," Jack smiled at him, "I knew you wouldn't come if I just invited you in for a drink."

"Harkness!" The Doctor snapped, "you know that using a distress signal for false purpose is against the Shadow Proclamation article four billion diamond alpha!"

"So turned me in," Jack's smile didn't waver, "but first have a glass of bubbly."

Taking the offered glass The Doctor sniffed it, then leaned in to smell Jack, "how many of these have you already had?"

"Honest officer," Jack laughed, "I'm perfectly sober."

Looking doubtful at Jack's proclamation The Doctor set his glass down untouched, "what do you want Jack?" he asked softly.

"I want you to spend Christmas with me, away from peril and enjoy the day," Jack reached out a warm hand to cup one of his high cheekbones.

"I can't, I don't do this sort of thing," The Doctor protested.

"You'd be doing me a favour too," Jack continued, "Ianto's at his sisters, Gwen is spending time with Rhys' family and I'm all alone," he allowed his voice to crack, hoping that would seal the deal.

The Doctor looked at the tree, then at Jack, then at the TARDIS longingly then back at Jack again, "oh...all right," he groaned, "but no Christmas carols, please?"

Jack wanted to whoop triumphantly but he didn't, instead he thrust a box of ornaments into The Doctor's hands, "first thing, we have to decorate the tree!"

After the last ornament was hung The Doctor stepped back to admire their handy work. He had just opened the box of tinsel and was about to start applying it when Jack swooped down on him and pulling him in tightly gave him a kiss.

Kissing was not a Gallifreyan custom. No matter how many times he got kissed The Doctor was still taken aback by it at first. This time was no exception, "what was that for?" he asked once Jack released him.

Jack pointed up, "you're standing under the mistletoe!" he laughed.

"And?" The Doctor frowned in confusion.

It was so easy to forget, sometimes, that even though he looked mostly human this man was an alien, Jack explained the custom of kissing under the mistletoe, quickly.

"Ah," was all The Doctor said before turning back to the box of tinsel.

Jack had hoped that the kiss would lead to other things, but decided not to press his luck, not just yet. He approached the tree and opened the other box of tinsel and scooping out a handful tossed it at the branches.

He was surprised when as he did this he was hit in the face by some of it. It took him a second to realise that The Doctor had thrown it at him.

"Hey!" he cried out in fake indignation, "what did you do that...?" he started but his words were cut off by another volley of silver strings.

Deciding turnabout was fair play Jack grabbed a handful and tried to toss it back but The Doctor was too quick for him and ducked around the tree and out of the way.

Jack gave chase, and by the time the boxes were empty both men had collapsed on the floor laughing. Jack had just about caught his breath when he was pushed back to the floor by The Doctor pinning him down and bending to give him a toe curlingly wonderful kiss.

"What?" he stammered, the followed the smiling Time Lord's pointing finger and found they were laying directly beneath the mistletoe.

The Doctor grinned down at him, "what is the plant you use for making love to someone?"

Jack's breath caught in his throat, but he managed to get out, "I don't need a plant for that," he gasped.

"Good," The Doctor's smile widened as he ventured a slim hand down to cup Jack's growing hardness.

Never, even in his wildest imagination had Jack ever expected his fantasies to come true. And here he was watching The Doctor slowly undress him then himself the whole while kissing a burning trail from his mouth to the very core of his body.

He arched up with a near scream as the cool lips encircled him and he shook with the effort not to thrust into the welcoming mouth. Too soon, or just in time, he was released and then filled to the brim as a rush of hardness thrust deep inside him.

He had had lovers of considerable size before but the surprisingly well endowed, thin man propped above him had him moaning in pain/pleasure as he stretched to accommodate him. At first the lovemaking was slow and gentle until Jack grabbed onto The Doctor's ass and pulled him in with such force it knocked both of their breaths away momentarily.

Taking that as his cue The Doctor picked up the pace until Jack's screaming orgasm racked his body as he dug his nails into the prominent ribs of his new lover. Moments later The Doctor thrust a few times convulsively then went still.

As soon as he had recovered the Time Lord made to remove himself from Jack but found he was held in place by the ex-Time Agent's still clutching arms and legs locked around his waist.

Lifting himself up on his hands he smiled down at Jack, "you've got tinsel in your hair," he laughed at the Christmas tree lights reflected off of it.

"I don't care," Jack panted, "besides I can pull it off, I am just that stylish."

"Merry Christmas Jack," The Doctor laughed.

"Merry Christmas," Jack replied, "and to all a good night!"


End file.
